Fallen Speedster
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: During an undercover mission, Kid Flash is killed by Cheshire. For Qwardofanima's challenge: "Sidekick's Lost". Rated for extreme Red Arrow swearing. You have been warned. EDITED: Chapter Five has been redone
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is for Qwardofanima's Sidekick's Lost challenge. This is my first challenge ever, so, be nice! :D Thanks! Sorry for any OCness.**

Robin stared in horror at the fallen body. "No," he whispered, voice hoarse in his throat. Rage filled his eyes as he turned to Kid Flash's killer. Taken down by a poison dart shot by Cheshire.

"Opps," she said, grinning behind her mask.

"You killed him!" he yelled. The two had been sent undercover at peace talk which had been crashed by Cheshire. He leaped into action, taking her town with rage filled blows. Once she was down, he gathered his best friend up in his arms and leaped out the window.

**Break Line Break Line Break Line :D**

Megan pressed her hands against her mouth, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't believe it."

"Cheshire will pay for this," Kaldur said, his usually emotionless voice filled with rage and grief. Tears filled his silver eyes. Conner said nothing, except beginning to beat the crap out of a wall.

Artemis was sobbing. "I-I can't believe it!" she sobbed. The team could hardly believe that Artemis, tough Artemis, was crying over _Wally._

"Someone contact the League," Robin said, his voice cold. "They should know."

Kaldur nodded and placed a finger to his communicator. "Aqualad to Justice League."

_"This is Flash! How can I help you?"_

Kaldur's eyes closed for a moment. Did it have to be Barry on duty tonight? "It's Kid Flash. Cheshire killed him."

_"WHAT?" _The line went dead.

"Flash 04," the computer said, announcing his arrival.

There was a streak of red, and Flash was at his nephew's side, sobbing. "No! How could you let this happen!" he said, rounding on Robin. "You were with him! How did you let this happen!"

"I-I…" Robin stammered.

"Barry! Leave him alone! If it's anyone's fault, it's Cheshire's," Batman's voice barked out. Everyone jumped. Even Artemis was startled out of her tears by the Dark Knight's sudden appearance.

Flash's shoulders drooped, and he just hugged his nephew to his chest, tears streaming down his face. He had removed his cowl and his were squeezed shut, as if trying to block out the world.

"I just have one question," Batman growled, rounding on Robin. "Who's going to tell Roy?"

**Next chapter: Roy's reaction! :D Review! See that nice little button down there?**


	2. Who's Telling Roy?

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm soooo glad everyone likes it! :D You guys make me so happy! So, this will be longer, and not as fast. Much slower…. I hope. I do have some trouble with that. :p Oh well. Practice! You guys are lucky I love you so much. I really don't feel like writing tonight. I was horseback riding all day, and let me tell you, being in 2-point position and posting for half an hour is not good for your knees. By the way, **_**italics **_**are flash backs. So, here's what you've all been waiting for! Roy's reaction! CAUTION: SWEARING! EXTREME! Somewhat... Batman, disclaimer, please?**

** Bats: *BatGlare* No.**

** Fire Lady: Please?**

** Bats: *Sigh* Whatever. Fire Lady14 owns nothing.**

Ollie glanced at the slip of paper in his hand, then up at the apartment door. He sighed. "This is it," he muttered, raising a hand to knock on the door. "Damn it, Bats! Why'd it have to be me?" His thoughts wandered back to earlier that day.

_"Who's going to tell Roy?" Batman asked. _

_ "The next person who walks through that door," Superboy growled, jabbing a finger at the door._

_ "Green Arrow, 08," the teleporter said._

_ Usually, the team would be in fits of laughter about this, but, today, there would be no laughter._

_ Batman whirled around and patted Green Arrow on the back as he left. "Good luck," he growled._

"Ollie? What the hell are you doing here?" Roy said, shaking Oliver out of his thoughts.

"Erm, Bats sent me. There's something you should know," Ollie said, shifting uncomfortably. "May I come in?"

Roy glared at him for a few seconds more, then nodded. "Fine. But make it quick, okay?"

Ollie nodded and followed his ex-sidekick into the small, cramped apartment. "Nice place," he commented wryly.

Roy glared at him again, then sat down on the small, stained couch. "I know it's not your fancy apartment, but it's cheep and the only thing I can afford right now. Deal with it. Now, spill."

Ollie nervously sat down next to him. "Well, it's Wally. He and Dick were on a mission early this morning, undercover. It was a simple recon mission. But, something unexpected happened. Cheshire showed up unexpectedly. She-she killed Wally. Roy, I'm sorry, but Wally's dead."

Roy stared at Ollie. Ollie began counting in his head. _1- 2- 3… _Usually after 15 seconds he would blow. _- 13- 14- 15._ Right on 15, Roy blew.

"I don't believe you!" he roared, punching Ollie in the chin. Ollie reeled back and over the back of the couch, crashing to the floor. Roy began trashing his apartment in his fury. "You little** bleeping **piece of shit! You think I'm going to believe that bunch of bull shit! Do you have a load of shitin your thick, mother **beeping **head!" **[1]**

Roy's neighbors began pounding on the walls. "Hey! Shut up! Damnteenager!" one called, muttering the last two words.

Ollie rose, rubbing his chin. "Roy, I swear. It's all true. Go down to the cave and see for yourself."

Roy was leaning over the counter, fists clenching the edge. "Get. Out." he said through clenched teeth. "Get out of my God damnsight!" he roared.

Ollie backed away and booked it out the door.

**[Roy's POV]**

Once he heard the sound of his door closing, he sighed. Unclenching his fists from the counter, with great difficulty, he walked back to his couch and dropped his head in his hands. Wally. His little ray of sunshine. His bottomless pit. _Dead?_

_**No!**_ Ollie was lying! He had to be! But would be lie about something like that?

_Wally grinned as he and Dick tugged on Roy's arms. "Come on, slowpoke! You take forever! We're gonna miss him!"_

_ Roy held back a chuckle. "The parade hasn't even started yet, silly!"_

_ "Yes it has!" Dick cried, pointing. True to his word, the Christmas parade had started. Dick strained on his tippy toes, straining to see. "I can't see!" he complained._

_ Roy scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders. "There you go, Dickie-bird!"_

_ Dick squealed with excitement. Wally had pushed his way to the front and gobbling up all the candy that came his way._

He's going to have a huge sugar rush again_, Roy thought, shaking his head. _

_ "There he is! There he is!" Dick cried, bouncing up and down and pointing. Santa Claus was coming down the street, laughing and waving to the crowd. He tossed more candy out to the kids. Wally gathered up all he could and wove his way back through the crowd to Roy and Dick. He held his candy._

_ "Here. This is for you guys," he said._

_ Dick's eyes lit up and he slid down Roy like he was a fire pole and began gobbling up the candy. Roy did have to deal with their sugar rush later, but it was very much worth it._

Roy's eyes filled with tears as he recalled that memory. _I have to know!_ He thought and stood. He changed into his Red Arrow costume and headed down to Mt. Justice.

**So, what do ya think? Next chapter is Roy seeing Wally's body. Fun…. Review! :D**


	3. Roy Kills the Training Room

**I'm so sorry it so long to update! First the power went out, then I got kicked off for a few days, then school started. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. Opps…. So, instead of of writing about the CSI effect (Forensics class), I'm updating! Yay! So, thanks once again for all the great reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You sure know how to make a girl feel loved! :D So, here's chapter three! Yay! Ooh, I almost forgot! I forgot to say why I placed the [1] on the last chapter! I was going to say how much fun I had doing all of Roy's swears! I always talk when I write, so I was getting some weird looks from people as I was writing that. Haha! Now, Roy, disclaimer please?**

** Roy: Hell no.**

** Fire Lady: Please? I'll bring Wally back to life… :)**

** Roy: Fine. Fire Lady14 owns nothing. Now, bring Wally back.**

** Fire Lady: Haha! I lied! TO BAD! Hehe, I so mean. Now, on to the fanfic!**

** Roy: *Sulks in a corner***

"Speed, B06," the computer said.

The team heard Roy swear at the computer. "It's RED ARROW!" he screamed. He stomped into the room, swearing under his breath. "Stupid God damn computer. The little mother-" he stopped dead when he saw Wally. His eyes bulged behind his mask as he took in the blood, the sobbing Artemis, the unmasked Barry and finally, Wally's pale face. "Holy shit, Ollie was right."

"Yeah, Ollie was right," Superboy growled.

Roy knelt down next to Wally, head bowed. "I'm going to kill her," he growled so low that even Superboy had to strain to hear him.

"Is that such a good idea?" Kaldur asked Robin, who had known Roy for the longest.

Robin shook his head. "He won't rest until she's dead. And no offense to him, she's way more skilled then her."

Kaldur nodded thoughtfully and returned to brooding over the lost of his teammate. Megan and Artemis were holding each other, both of them sobbing. Superboy gathered Megan up in his arms and to her to her room. He then returned for Artemis and lead her into her room.

Roy stood and turned to Robin. "Where's your training room?"

Robin pointed and Roy stalked out of the room.

"I ask once again, is that such a good idea?" Kaldur asked.

Once again, Robin shook his head. "But he needs to let some steam off. I'll check on him in an hour, make sure he hasn't killed himself."

**Break Line Break Line Break Line :)**

"Should you not go check on Roy?" Kaldur asked Robin. He, Superboy and Kaldur were helping remove Wally's torn and bloody costume. Barry was sitting on the couch, eyes puffy and red. He had recovered enough to call his wife and brother and sister-in-laws. Iris had screamed for a good half hour at the news.

Robin sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He really wanted to stay with Wally. His best friend. His fellow sidekick. He wanted to cry every time he looked at the body, but he was all out of tears. He rose and shuffled to the training room.

His eyes flew open when he entered the room. The equipment was destroyed and lay in ruins all around the room. All except one punching bag, which Roy was beating.

"Stupid, murdering assassin," he grumbled under his breath, followed by more swears.

"Um, Roy?" Robin said, hesitantly.

Roy whipped around, drawing an arrow and aiming the loaded bow at his chest. Once he saw who it was, he relaxed. "Oh, sorry Robin. You surprised me."

"Which is why you pointed a loaded bow at my chest," Robin said wryly. "Your not whelmed, are you? Not whelmed at all."

Rot sighed. His eyes, like everyone else's, were puffy and red from crying. "No, I', not, er, _whelmed_." He slumped down, leaning against the wall. "I miss him, Dickie. I miss him like hell. And I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch who killed him. I promise that."

**BOOYAH! I finished! Haha! Finally! God, like I said, that took forever! Sooo, we all know what to do now, right? I thought so! Next chapter, the funerals. Yes funerals! Stay tuned!**


	4. Two Funerals

**Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry about the long wait! I totally forgot about this! ARG! School started and I just got my laptop, so I can update more now! Yay! So, here's Wally's funeral! Yay! Not really but, ya know…. I really have no idea how funerals go, since I've never been to one, so excuse my funeral writing skills. Oh, and please remember all those who gave their lives on this day, 10 years ago. We shall never forget. 9/11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, Wally would have realized who his spitfire is and there would have be way more episodes! Yay! I do own the coffin(s) and the headstone of Wallace Rudolph West and Kid Flash, though. Just sayin'.**

_**Kid Flash's funeral, Central City, November 13**_

Any passerby would have looked at the group of gathered mourning heroes and thought _Do they even care that one of their sidekicks is dead?_ Their faces were stoney, withholding all emotion. Only Green Arrow, Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis and Superman were crying. Kid Flash was liked by all the heroes, and many a revenge was sworn that day.

The coffin that was to buried was empty. Wally's body would be buried later that month, in a private funeral for family and the other sidekicks. Wally and Kid Flash would not be buried in the same cemetery. Superman, as leader of the Justice League, gave a speech through his tears, telling about all of Kid Flash's heroics; the people he saved, the lives he touched.

Green Arrow held his "niece" as she sobbed quietly, his tears running into her blonde hair. Autumn leaves fell around them, settling on the gathered heroes. Kid Flash had loved fall. He always said it was his favorite season, because of the colors, he said.

When Superman was done, Batman stepped to the podium and also made a speech, his voice stoney and cold. Black Canary, Flash and Red Tornado also made speeches. M'gann, Artemis, Green Arrow and Superman sobbed through the entire thing.

When the speeches were over, they buried the coffin. Each member tossed in either a rose or a handful of dirt. The headstone simply stated KID FLASH and had the date he became a sidekick and the date he died. When the funeral was over, the heroes slowly trickled away, some giving hugs to Flash and the members of the Young Justice.

The sidekicks parted ways, each going with his or her mentor. They would meet again at the mountain, but for now, they just wanted the grieve.

_**Wally West's funeral, Central City, November 29**_

The small cemetery was deathly quiet, with the exception of the sobs of the gathered family of Wally. The small gathering consisted of the West's, the Allen's, the Garrick's and the sidekicks, including Roy. The sidekicks had been assigned very little in the weeks between the two funerals and what they were assigned they took care of very easily.

All of them were itching to get their hands on Cheshire, but the assassin had disappeared. None of the League's tracers could find the cat. Robin and Artemis had devoted their spare time to scouring the world. The other's helped out as much as they could. Kaldur scoured the ocean, looking for an underwater base. M'gann and Superboy patrolled the air in the bioship. Roy had been tirelessly searching for any Shadow's member. When he did find one, he would fruitlessly try to interrogate him to find Cheshire's location.

The reverend finished his long, droll speech about life and death and all the crap. Then, they buried Wally. Everyone, including Kaldur and Conner was sobbing shamelessly. The coffin was lowered into the hole, and the gathered loved ones each threw a single rose into the hole. After the hole was filled in, they began to file away. The teens returned to the bioship.

Once they were all strapped in, Kaldur turned to the others.

"Tomorrow, we find Cheshire and make her pay," he said, his usually expressionless voice as cold as the Arctic ocean. The others nodded, even Roy, who, for once, didn't object to be receiving orders from Kaldur.

"Tomorrow, Wally is revenged," Artemis said, grey eyes cold.

**Boo-yeah! I'm done! So, I'm think either one or two chapters after this. Review! YAY!**


	5. The Cheshire's Scream

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated! A friend of mine died in a car crash, and I've been busy with funerals and stuff. And I've also had a huge case of writers block, so this might be crappy. I may rewrite it later. Dunno : God, do I really have to go through this **_**again? **_**We all know the drill!**"I've pinpointed Cheshire's location," Robin said. The team, plus Red Arrow, crowded around Robin's holocomputer. They had received a tip from an anonymous source saying Cheshire's next target was in London. So, they had all taken a road, well, bioship, trip to Great Britain, and were currently atop a rooftop. "Let's go," Kaldur said. They leaped across the rooftops, following Robin's directions. "Left!" he hissed. They leaped to the rooftop to the left of them. Artemis set her teeth. This time, her sister had gone too far. She had never even had a chance to tell Wally that she didn't think he was an immature baby! Soon, they spotted Cheshire's slim, short figure leaping rooftops in front of them. "There!" Superboy growled. M'gann flung a hand out, and the assassin stopped in her tracks. Once they caught up to her, M'gann turned her around. Cheshire smiled behind her mask. "So, I take it you're here to get your revenge?" "You went too far this time, Chesh!" Artemis shouted. "You killed KF! My teammate!" Cheshire shrugged, or tried to, since M'gann still held her still. "He had to go. He got in my way." "Well, now you have to go!" Robin snarled. Aqualad opened his mouth to object, then closed it, remembering how Wally's body had looked, drained of color, of life. He nodded. "Do it," he said grimly. The Cheshire's scream echoed over the rooftops, muffled by the pouring rain.**Edited! May edit **_**again**_** if I think up something else. Next, and final, chapter should be up soon. I'm sorta in a rut. I can't think of ANYTHING! Review!**


	6. Tales of a Broken Team

**Last chapter was edited, hope you like it. I know it's been a while since I updated. I've had no inspiration, at all! Sad, right? So this is everyone's holiday present. This is the last one, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Lord, here we go… SkysFireLady15 owns NOTHING! Well, she does own somethings, but not YJ. Trust me, if she did, you'd know….**

Batman paced in front of the assembled teens. "What you did was completely out of line. We never kill villains, understand? I would think that you would know that! I am very disappointed in all of you, especially you, Kaldur." The Dark Knight swung around to face the team's leader.

Aqualad bowed his head. "Forgive me Batman. At the time, it seemed, right. And now, when I look back, maybe we shouldn't have killed her. But she killed one of our teammates. We take that very seriously," he said, raising his head and staring Batman right in the eye.

Batman nodded stiffly. "That I understand. But to kill her is too far. Do you understand?"

There was a stoney silence.

"We're disbanding the team. You have proved what we thought all along. You're not ready to be sent out on your own," Batman said.

There was silence, then Robin exploded.

"What? Are you kidding? What about Conner? He has no where to go!" he protested.

"The League is still discussing what to do with him," Batman replied, eyes narrowing behind the white lenses in his mask.

"He's a human, well, you know what I mean, being! He's not some _thing_!" Artemis cried.

"Enough!" Aqualad thundered. "Batman has made his decision! We obviously are not important enough to challenge his authority," he said, glaring at Batman. "Come," he said to his team. They reluctantly followed, casting glares at Batman.

"That went better then I thought it would," Red Tornado said.

Batman sighed. "They don't understand that this is better for everyone. No more unauthorized missions, and we'll be able to monitor them. No more deaths."

"Yes, but will they see it like that?" Red Tornado questioned, tilting his head.

There was no reply from Gotham's Knight.

"I can't believe this!" Artemis thundered. The sidekicks had returned to their homes, promising to meet up the next day.

"Artemis! Calm down!" Paula watched her daughter in concern. She had never seen her daughter like this.

"How can I calm down! Wally's dead! The team's been terminated! _My sister's dead!_" Artemis practically screamed the last sentence.

An icy silence followed her words. Artemis's eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"Mom! I'm so sorry! I never meant for you to find out this way…" she began babbling on and on.

"Artemis! Artemis, I already knew!" Paula said. Artemis stopped mid-sentence.

"You-You knew? How?"

"Green Arrow called me. Told me everything. Artemis, I totally understand why you did it. You were mad, frustrated, and grieving. I'm not at all mad. Just disappointed," Paula said, taking her daughter's hands in her own. "However, you're grounded for a week."

"Only a week?" Artemis asked, puzzled.

"Do you want me to make it more?" Paula asked.

"No! A week's fine."

Dick didn't speak to his mentor for the rest of the day. All he did was train, pushing his limits, and creating them. Bruce frown as he watched him via camera.

"Did I do the right thing, Alfred?" he asked the man standing behind him.

"I believe the question is, do you think you did the right thing, sir," he replied.

Bruce rubbed his teemed with a gloved hand. "I thought I did. But what I've heard form the others, all of them are behaving this way."

"They lost a teammate. It's only natural that they will behave this way. What they really need is support. They're not you, sir. They're kids. They need comfort, despite what they make you think. They act strong, independent. But they're still children, not matter what they make you think."

"Something troubles you, Kaldur?" Garth asked, worried about his friend.

"Yes. Batman has disbanded my team. And a teammate of mine has died. And we killed his killer," Kaldur replied.

"Accidentally, right?"

Kaldur shook his head. "We hunted her down. And we killed her."

Garth could say nothing. He was too shocked. They killed? On purpose? "I thought heroes weren't supposed to kill."

Kaldur sighed. "We made the rule ourselves. There's nothing to stop us from breaking it."

Garth nodded, heart aching for his friend, yet, there was some anger starting to spark. Heroes weren't supposed to kill! But what did he know? He was no hero.

M'gann stared down at the mixing bowl, tears threatening to spill over. She was attempting to cook to take her mind off what had happened. But she couldn't concentrate. She squeezed her eyes shut. How could Batman be so cruel? First they lose a teammate, then his disbands the team. She opened her eyes, which flickered over to Conner, who was watching static on the TV. She felt her heart go out to the clone. The team was the only family he had. And now even that was being taken away from him.

Conner felt Megan's eyes on him. He turned his head slightly, tearing his vision away from the static on the TV. He met her eyes, held her gaze for a few seconds, then she returned to what ever she was cooking, breaking the connection between them. Despair filled him. He hated to see her so sad. He wanted to reassure her, tell her that everything would be okay. But he couldn't lie to her. For the first time, he felt powerless.

**Wow. It's done. I feel so bad that it took me, what, almost four months? Crap, sorry guys. Well, this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and be sure to check out some of my other stuff, most of which is not as great as this. This story is my pride and joy. Thanks for reading**


End file.
